Back on Track
by Shadow grey 99
Summary: Some error occured. It's time to fix it up. It's time to get back on track. A continuation of Yellow topi ka raaz. A Abhirika fic
1. Back on Track 1

A continuation after the case no. 1242.

Though the case was successfully solved but there was something left unsolved .

**In Bureau ...**

Abhijeet seemed really busy with his fileworks. Actually he was trying to engross himself over those non essential pile of files.

Daya silently noticed his condition and nodded disapprovingly .

Daya moved towards his desk.

" Ahem.. Abhijeet ", he cleared his throat for attention .

" Kya baat hai ? ", Abhijeet asked shortly.

He seemed disturbed. Maybe, he was not expecting Daya 's interruption.

" Yeh toh mujhe puchna chahiye na? ", Daya joked.

" Dekh Daya, mood sahi nahi hai mera "

" Haan, haan, pata hein. Actually na sab ko pata hein ", Daya replied .

Abhijeet tried to interrupt but Daya continued.

" Abhijeet, Dekho.. Joh kuch bhi ho rahe isse na tum khush ho na Tarika. Idhar tum naraz ho udhar woh soch rahe ki you should apologize . Areh kisi ko toh agey badhna parega na? Ya phir tum dono itna immature ho ki etni si baaton ke liye rishta todogey? ", he asked in a questioning manner.

" Hmm.. okay, Par.. kis rishtey ki baat kar rahe ho tum? "

" Areh bhai ego ko maro goli. Ek min.. yahin baat tumney shayed Tarika ko bhi boley? Kya yaar, itna sakhti se kaun pesh atey hein? "

" Haan kyun ki usney kahaan humerein bich jo kuch bhi tha woh khatam ", Abhijeet spoke in a spontaneous way.

" Aur tumne muh ke upar yeh bol diya ke koi rishta hein he nahi ", Daya concluded.

" Ek minute .. ek minute tumhe kaise pata ke meine yeh sab boley hein? "

" Meri chodo sab ko pata hein ", he joked.

Abhijeet exclaimed and his jaw dropped.

" Dr. Salunkhe bhi tha na waha. As she was sad and was crying toh unhoney hein sambhala na Tarika ko "

" Sambhala ya dimaag ka dahi banaya? Suljhe huye matter ko aur bhi uljha diya. Tabhi toh mein sochu ke Tarika ji aisa kyun kar rahi? ", Abhijeet murmured.

" Jo bhi kiya ho tumhare tarha Tarika ko halath pe toh nahi choda na? ", Daya replied.

" Ek min.. ek min tum kabse unkey side leney lage? huh? "

" Areh haan, yaad aya last case mein bhi tumne mujhe bataye wager hein forensic walon ko information de diya. Yeh toh bhul hein gaya tha mein ", Abhijeet said in a one go.

" Forensic walon?! Haha! Abhijeet kya tum bhi! ", Daya laughed.

" Dekh.. ye ye yeh baat ko palat maat. Do answer me "

" Mujhe laga isse unkey kam mein asaani hoga. Toh bata diya. Accha, listen Abhijeet, hum kyun time waste kar rahe fizul ke batein karke. I think you are missing her badly ", Daya paused.

" I know you are. No, no no donot deny. You are very bad at lying ", Daya added.

" Mai.. mai kisiko miss nahi kar raha ", Abhijeet uttered in a low voice.

" Thik hai, par pata hai koi aur bhi tumhare yaadon mein aansu baha rahein " , Daya pressed the word.

That made him feel sad .

" Did he made her cry? Is she okay now? ", he thought.

Daya smiled over his silence .

" Toh, Kya socha? Ab kuch karna bhi hein? "

" Tujhe kya lagta hein? Meine... kuch nahi kiya hongey? ", Abhijeet uttered.

" Oh ho, Chupe Rustam! Toh matter solve kar liya hai tum logone? Kya Faltu ka bhashan de raha hoon tabse phir. Rokhna chahiye tha na? ", Daya smiled.

" Nahi... ", Abhijeet cut him.

Daya raised his brows in a questioning manner..

" Gaya tha.. mai forensic unse milney. Sab kuch clear karne... "

**Flashback...**

He was walking his way towards the forensic lab, trying to decide what to say.

He stopped for a while..

Looking at his own reflection on the glass window, he spoke to himself

"Tarika ji, I am sorry! " .

" Sorry bol doon? Nahi nahi .. galti sirf mera hai kya? Lekin meine bhi toh kuch zyada hein bol diya tha ", he calculated.

" Arghh .. Joh hoga dekha jaye ga ", Silently pushing the door, he stepped inside.

He looked for her, suddenly a soft smile crept across his face.

How utterly beautiful she was looking in that blue top! He wondered.

" Wait.. Isn't the same top that I chosed for her? Yes, it is ", he smiled broadly.

She was so engrossed with her work that didn't noticed him.

She was keenly examining the body. He moved closer and cleared his throat for no reason.

She eyed towards him and then passed him a sweet smile. He smiled back and move a bit closer. With a thought that everything is absolutely fine.

He was about to say something but she cut him saying,

" Good morning, Sir ", she wished her with a teasing smile and he made a face.

" Hello ", he replied plainly.

She started removing the sheet from the corpse body.

" Yeh.. kya kar rahi ho tum? ", he asked in confusion.

" Lash ko postmortem ke liye taiyar karna hai "

She dipped a cotton ball into formalin and started rubbing it over the corpse chest area .

That repulsive, nose pinching odor of formalin was almost making him choked.

" Damn.. ", he stepped back.

" Here, have it ", she passed him a mask. Then again started examining.

He kept watching her.

Silence..

" Apko kuch kam tha, Sir? ", she asked plainly and her tone made him mad.

He made a tight fist to control his anger. He breathed out heavily.

" Tarika... ", he uttered slowly.

" Yes, Sir! ", she replied.

" Would you just stop calling me, Sir! ", he burst out.

" Excuse me ", she passed him a look.

" Listen Tarika, I.. we need to talk ", finally he spoke.

She kept mumb and with a magnifying glass she started examining every detail.

Her continuous ignorance was driving him crazy.

" We will inform you if we get any clue. Filhal toh we really donot have any evidence . Postmortem ke baad hein kuch bata payenge hum ", she replied in a professional way.

" I am not talking about the case , Tarika? "

" Toh, apko kis bare mein baat karna tha, Sir? ", she pressed the word.

" When I mentioned , ' WE ' then it definitely mean something personal, Tarika. And I know you are aware of it. So, just stop all this nonsense "

" Nonsense! ", she uttered.

" Tarika.. ", he soften his tone.

" You are my respective senior! So, I have had to call you, Sir "

" Are you kidding me, Tarika? Humarein bich mein senior - junior wala rishta kabse honey laga? ", he faced her.

" Aisa kaunsa rishta tha? Kuch bhi toh nahi tha ", she looked directly into his eyes.

That pinched his heart. He cursed himself for uttering those disrespectful word.

She again get busy with her work.

Silence..

" Yeh, Naitik Tattoo artist tha? ", she asked.

" Hmm "

" Phir bhi iskey body mein zyada tattoo nahi hai.. "

" Kya matlab? ", he was confuse.

" Zyada tar tattoo artists apne body mein experiment karte hai. Alag alag tattoo banatey ", she clarified.

" Hmm "

Her eyes captured a small tattoo and that made her smile..

" Te amo! ", she uttered.

" Huh? ", he exclaimed.

" Here, see ", she point towards a Tattoo.

" Log bhi pyar mein kya kya nahi kartay! ", she sang.

He eyed towards her.

" Te amo ka matlab pata hai apko? ", she asked.

" Aain! ", he was confuse.

She just passed him a smile.

" Wow! Six packs.. ", she uttered loudly .

" Lash hein toh hai! ", he murmured.

" Kuch kaha tumne? ", she replied.

" Chalo atleast ap se tum toh kaha ", he got a great relief.

" I mean apne.. ", she added and he made a face.

" Enough naa Tarika ", he passed her a helpless look.

" Kya hua, Sir? ", she teased him more.

" Areh.. phirse ", her behaviour was raising his anger bar.

" Yeh Naitik ke do girlfriend the nah? Haan waise kuch baat toh tha ismein. Kafi handsome hai.. hai na? ", she smirked.

" Tum Necrophiliac ho? ", he uttered in a spontaneous way.

" Kya? "

" Hmpff ", he look another way.

She noticed him.. sensed his insecurities.

" Haha.. Oh my God ", and burst out in laughter.

" Don't tell me ki tum.. tum iss lash se jealous ho ", she laughed.

" Tarika.. "

" Haha.. lash se bhi jealous, seriously ", she laughed more.

" Stop it ", he yelled that made her shivered.

" Tab se mein pareshan ho raha hoon. Aur tum ho ki mazak bana rahe ho "

" Abhijeet, I was just.. ", She tried to explain wearing a smiley face.

" Kya? kitna pareshan tha mai "

" Areh.. dekho "

" What? ", he cut her.

" Tum is tarha se kyun baat kar rahe ho mujhse? ", her voice crack.

" Toh aur kis tarha se baat karu ", he uttered and in a very second he felt really guilt.

" Aahmm I am Sorry. Dekho thoda hyper ho gaya tha mai ", he was feeling sorry.

" Rehne do ", she showed him palm.

" Tarika.. "

" I dont wanna talk to you.. so, just leave ", she managed to speak.

" Areh suno toh "

" Mujhe nahi sunna "

" You know, Salunkhe Sir was right ", she added.

" Matlab? kya kahan unhoney ? "

" Tumhe usse kya matlab? Bas itna jano joh kaha sahi kaha. I was wrong ", she concluded.

" Listen, we can sought it out ", he tried to explain.

" No need ", she lowered her gaze. Maybe to control her tears.

" Tarika... "

" Just leave.. "

**Flashback ended...**

Daya 's jaw dropped.

Silence..

" Ab kuch bol bhi ", Abhijeet asked desparetly.

" Ab toh tumhe uparwala hein bacha sakhte "

" Accha ismein mera kya galti? "

" Tumhara kya galti! Areh pura ka pura tumhara hein galti hai ", Daya uttered.

" Kya kya matlab kya? "

" Areh woh ladki naraz hona jayez hai par tum.. tum kyun uspe chillai? "

" I could not control my anger ", he replied plainly.

" Tum aur tumhara gussa ", Daya nodded disprovingly.

" Ab kya karein phir "

" Sochte hai ", Daya crossed his arm.

Silence...

" Okay, I have a plan. ", Daya smiled.

**And here the chapter end..**

**Pl****ease, donot kill me aur jhagda karwane ke liye ****:p**

**Eager to know about the plan?** **Well you will get to know :D**

**Thank you so much for reading.****Hope you have enjoyed. Feel free to share your thought.**

**Till then keep smiling and Keep loving Abhirika.**

**-Shadow grey99**


	2. Back on track 2

Silence...

" Okay, I have a plan. ", Daya smiled.

" Kya? "

" Kyun na tum Tarika ko surprise kar do? Surprise gift? "

" Areh.. nahi yaar. Tarika ko jantey ho naa gift wagera se kaha maanne wali hai woh ", he made a face.

" Phir bhi, gift kise pasand nahi hotey? "

Abhijeet kept mumb.

" Umm yaar it's late. Humein nikalna chahiye ", Daya spoke seeing him silent.

" Hmm ", he respond.

" Chalo toh phir saath chaltey "

" Nahi.. tum niklo. Mein baas yeh sare file dekh loon.. ", he tried to explain.

" Yeh bekar files? ", Daya joked.

" Dayaa ", he warned.

" Okay.. okay fine. Toh phir mein nikalta hoon. Tum socho.. "

Abhijeet glanced at him.

" Aur woh gift ka idea.. ", Daya interrupted.

" Good night ", he cut him

" Oh! Okay Bye, Good night "

Daya left the place.

Abhijeet checked his phone.

No.. no messages, no phone calls.

" Is she still in the Lab? ", he thought for a while.

Then quickly grabbed his car keys and made his way towards the forensic lab.

**After some time... **

He tiptoed inside the Lab.

There she is.. His highness in an angry avatar.

Once again he checked the time and gulped in tension.

" Tarika Ji ", he mumbled.

His soft tone sent chills down her back. Oh! How much she missed this,

" Tarika Ji " word!

Sometimes words turned into emotions.

She was too waiting for him, she can't deny this fact . Even she didnot know why she decided to stay here for some more time in a weird expectations of that his arrival.

Expecting him at this late hour is not practical but actually she was doing it for unknown reason.

She thought for a while.

" Should I talk to him ", she questioned herself and dumped the idea.

" Tarika.. ", his voice interrupted her thoughts.

She sensed his motion. His every footstep was giving pace to her heart rythm.

She sensed him standing so close to her. She ran her fingers down to her opened curls in tension. Then tried to make a hair do. Locking her curls with one hand she look here and there avoiding his continues gaze.

For the very first time meeting his gaze seemed really hard for her.

He removed his gaze from her and looked other way. He found her hair clip on the other table . He silently picked that up and moved towards her.

Sensing his steps once again she instantly stared at him.

" Here.. " showing her that hair clip he went behind of her.

She tilt her face a bit to face him but stopped and freezed as she felt the movement of his hand.

" Lemme help you ", he softly twisted her curls and adjusted into a bun like hairdo. Then clipped it.

She didn't offence this time.

**Silence...**

**" Suno "**, they spoke together.

Their eyes met. Concern, tension, question many of mixed emotions reflected through their eyes.

" Bataiye ", he spoke.

" Tum bolo.. "

" Kuch kam tha? ", she added.

" Mere aane ke wajay kabse dhundne lagi ap, Tarika ji ", he looked directly into her eyes.

She lowered her gaze.

He noticed the packed tiffin box.

" Dinner kiya? ", he asked eyeing towards the tiffin box.

" Nahi.. busy thi aur zyada bhook bhi nahi tha ", she replied.

" Kha lo "

" I am full ", she cut him.

Her tone disappointed him.

" Tumne? "

" Woh.. ", he tried to explain.

" Nahi kiye hongey. When will you stop skipping your meal like this, Abhijeet? ", she spoke more audible this time.

" Tu.. tumne bhi toh nahi kiya "

" Tch.. Mujhe sach mein bhookh nahi hai. Aah.. Dekho raat bohot ho gaye. I think you should leave "

" Haan toh I will drop you naa? ", he tried to act normal.

" Mera kaam abhi baki hai. Mai chali jawungi "

" Tarika.. "

" It's okay, Abhijeet. Mein chali jawungi. Yeh pehli baar nahi hai ", she smiled.

" Okay ", he replied shortly in hurt tone.

He turned to leave.

" Umm.. "

" Kuch kehna tha ? "

She passed him the tiffin box.

" Yeh loh aur kha lena ", she slowly uttered.

" It's okay, Tarika ji "

" Just take it "

" Areh.. mein ghar jakey kha lunga "

" Pata hai mujhe.. tumhara ghar jakey khana ", she murmured.

" Par tum? "

" Mujhe agar bhook lage toh mein kuch banakey kha lungi. Mein apna gussa khane pe nahi nikalti "

" Huh? "

" Good night. Take care "

" Hmm ", he nodded.

**Inside the car..**

Through the car window he shifted his gaze towards the lab again.

His mind was not supporting the idea of leaving the place. He touched the tiffin box and unknowing kept smiling.

He opened the box. A very familiar smell of food tickled his nose. After successfully passing so many of years in this unofficial relation now he can easily say which food is cooked by her only by inhaling at once.

He started eating.

" Was she really full? ", he thought. Then packed the box again.

He decided to wait for her. So, he parked the car in a little distance.

After almost an hour she came out of the lab.

He saw she drived her car out but decided not to meet her. He followed her right after she left the place.

She reached at her residence. He made sure of the fact that she could not see him spying.

Seeing her going inside of the house, he breathed out in a great relief.

Suddenly his phone beeped.

**"** **Reached** **home ****safely "**

He smiled seeing the message.

**" Khana kha lena "**

He felt her concern and the lasting smile grew a bit wider.

**Next Morning...**

With sleepy eyes she opened the door to collect newspaper. She found an envelope lying on the floor.

" Yeh kisne rakkha yaha? "

She observed the area but there was nobody except her.

She picked the envelope and went inside.

" Na koi address, nahi naam ", she opened the envelope.

There she found a printed message,

**Aapke hothon ki muskurahat sada bani rahe, yeh dua hai meri..**

**In ankhon ke chamak ko kisiki nazaar na lage, yeh fariyad hai meri..**

**Bebas yeh kayanaat agar kare judaa humein, toh hogi woh bhi**

**M****anzoor- e -Khuda.**

**Kyunki ap Mohabbat nahi Amanaat hai meri.**

She kept staring at that piece of paper.

She read and re read.

" Abhijeet.. ", she whispered in a confuse tone and fold back the letter in the envelope.

Suddenly her phone rang. It was her boss.

" Hello, Sir ", she picked up the phone

" Tarika, listen tum abhi aa jawo Forensic foren "

" O..okay, Sir "

Pushing her all thoughts aside she started getting ready for the Lab.

**And here the chapter ends.**

**Thank you so much for reading. Feel free to share your thoughts.**

**Stay happy, stay heathy, keep smiling and Keep Loving Abhirika**

**\- Shadow grey 99**


	3. Back on Track 3

**I****n Forensic Lab..**

Dr. Salunkhe was checking reports.

" Tarika, ballistic report taiyar hai ? "

" Yes, Sir "

" Bureau bhejh diya na? "

" No.. no, sir ", she mumbled.

" What no, sir? Jaldi jawo warna yeh ACP mujhe sunayega "

" Mai? ", she was nervous.

" Toh kya mai? What 's wrong with you, Tarika? "

" So.. sorry, sir ", she managed to speak.

**Here in Bureau..**

**Duo were discussing about the case..**

" Sare shaq toh is Yash pe jaa rahe.. kahin yeh Yash hein Naitik ka khooni toh nahi ", Abhijeet speak.

" Nahi ", she uttered while stepping towards them.

" Ballistic report ke mutabek Yash ka death Mr. Naitik se pehle hui ", she smiled.

" Pura case uljha diya ", he murmured.

" Your bad ", she smirked.

" Aahmm.. ", Daya cleared his throat.

" Here's the report ", she handed the report to Abhijeet.

" Sir, Naitik ke sare friends aa gaye ", Pankaj interrupted.

" Unhe interrogation room mai le jawo. Mai ata hoon ", Daya spoke.

Abhijeet tried to act busy with the file and Daya moved towards the interrogation room. She was feeling uncomfortable seeing him silent and decided to move. Simultaneously the morning incident was roaming over her mind.

She wanted to talk to him and his silence was making her uncomfortable. In some point raising her anger bar.

He eyed towards her. It's not obvious that they met and didn't have any conversation.

She signed heavily and stepped towards the door. In a very moment he called her.

" Tarika ji "

This " Ji " word is hell distracting. Her heart started beating faster.

" Yeah ", she faced him and responsed.

" Thanks "

" Kyun? "

" For the report.. and I mean for the meal ", he managed to speak.

" Why you are making thing harder for me? ", he questioned himself.

" Oh! ", she replied shortly.

Her each short reply was piercing his heart.

She ran her finger throughout her curls that remind him of the last night incident.

" Oh! this soft curls "

He just wanted to crush her into a hug and play with those curls.

" Is it possible! ", he exclaimed.

silence...

**" Woh.. "**

**T****hey spoke together..**

" Umm.. boliye Tarika ji "

Their eyes met. She removed her gaze and said,

" Kal mana karne ke baad bhi mera picha kyun kiya? "

" Picha.. woh maine picha nahi kiya ", he stammered.

" Oh! come on jhooth maat bolo ", she rolled her eyes.

Then she took that envelope out and showed it to him.

" Yeh kya tha ", her voice was cold enough to chill his mind.

Where he was trying find out how she come to know that he was following her the previous night but that envelope puzzled his thought.

" What! "

" Don't overreact ", she warned.

He take the envelope and started reading the letter..

" Apke hothon ki muskurahat sada bani rahe, yeh dua hai meri ", he eyed towards her.

" In ankhon ke chamak ko kisiki nazar na lage, yeh fariyad hai meri.. ", he read the second line and gulped in tension.

She was confuse. He fold back it.

" Yeh maine nahi bheja, Tarika "

" What! ", she exclaimed and said,

" Toh phir kisne bheja.. Mujhe toh lagaa tumne bheja... Tum sach keh rahe hona? "

" Jhooth kyun bolunga! "

" Par yeh kisne bhejh diya ", he thought.

" Tabhi shayed printed hai ", she uttered.

Getting no reply from him she hesitate a bit.

" Abhijeet ", she spoke.

" Haan? "

" What! ", she passed a questionable stare.

" What? ", he repeated.

" Areh.. koi mere ghar pe aisa letter bhejh rahe aur tumhe koi farak hein nahi padhta! Seriously, Abhijeet? ", she fumed in anger.

" Woh baat nahi hai.. "

" Yeh letter tumne bheja? ", she again asked. This time in a cold voice.

" Nahi.. "

" And you have nothing to say. Wow! ". she looked another way.

" Listen.. Tarika "

" It's okay Abhijeet. I think mai hein zyada soch liya. Apko kyun farak padhega!

Akheir mai apki hoon kaun? "

" Tarikaa ", he said in a frustrated voice.

" Kuch hai humrein bich? Kuch bhi toh nahi hai ", her voice choked .

She kind off ran out from the bureau.

" Damn it.. " he made a fist and cursed himself.

He again glanced at the letter.

He moved towards his desk. Opened a saved folder from his desktop.

**Aapke hothon ki muskurahat sada bani rahe, yeh dua hai meri**...

" Yeh shayeri kisne bheja hoga. Mere files... Dayaa! ", he exclaimed.

He saw Daya coming out from the interrogation room.

" Daya ", he confront him.

" Kya baat hai boss! "

" Yeh kya hai? ", he showed him the letter.

" Shayri hai.. Kisine apne mehbooba ke liye likha hai.. ", Daya smiled.

" Tune yeh kyun bheja! "

" Ab tum toh bhejne nahi wale the nahi upar se ajkal kuch cold war sa chal rahe tumdono ke bich toh socha mai hein bhejh doon. Tarika khush ho gayi na? "

, Daya smiled big.

" Naraz ho gayi "

" Kya! Par kaise tumne bola nahi ki yeh tumne likha? "

" Par bheja maine nahi na! Mujhe kaise pata hoga ki tumne bhejha! "

" God! Abhijeet, likha toh tumne hai naa! Mauke pe chauka marna tha "

" Areh us waqt itna kuch dimaag mai nahi aya... Tune mujhe bataya tak nahi. Ab dekho aur naraaz ho gayi ", he replied in a helpless tone.

" Toh jake manawo na! "

" Kaise? "

" Woh bhi mai batawu! "

" Dekh.. tu tu.. "

**Suddenly ACP Sir entered in the bureau..**

" Daya, Abhijeet, kuch pata chala? "

" Haan haan sir, woh Naitik ka friend bol raha tha ki uska dimagi halath kuch sahi nahi tha. Pichle kuch mahine se ek physiatrist ke pas bhi jaa raha tha woh ", Daya spoke.

" Accha! "

" Aur ajib baat yeh hai maut se kuch ghante pehle bhi ussi physiatrist se baat kar raha tha woh ", he added

" Naam kya us consultant ka? ", ACP sir asked.

" Dr. Bharti "

" Tab toh ekbaar Mr and Mrs. Kumar ko bhi unse milna chahiye ", ACP sir smiled.

" Mr. and Mrs. Kumar ", Abhijeet repeated.

" Daya, tum aur Purvi appointment lelo Dr. Bharti ki ", ACP sir spoke.

Daya thought for a while then said,

" Excuse me, Sir "

He went near ACP sir and said something undertone.

Abhijeet was confused.

After a while ACP sir said,

"Abhijeet, Daya ko kuch zarrori kam se urgent headquarters jana hai toh waha tum ja rahe ho "

" Okay, Sir "

" Aur Dr. Tarika ko bhi bulawo uski madat chahiye humein "

" Tarika ji! "

" Haan tumhare.. Tarika ji ", ACP sir passed him a teasing smile.

ACP sir's teasing tone made him feel shy.

On other hand he was too nervous to call Tarika because of the current situation..

**Few hours later..**

They drived their way towards the doctor chamber but all the way long she was silent. He even tried to start a conversation but could not make.

After a while they reached there and went to the waiting room.

**Silence...**

After thinking a lot finally he uttered,

" Tarika ji "

She just glaced at him but didn't response that make him all pissed off.

" Ahmm " he cleared his throat for no reason.

He again glanced at her. She was trying to adjust her saree.

" Heavenly beautiful ", he amazed.

The very first thing that he noticed was her beautiful smokey eyes.

Deep blue saree, simple earrings , a small bindi, messy bun, bangles and..

" Wait! is that a Mangal sutra? Did she wear vermilion too! ", he tried to figure it out.

He was continuously staring at her. She six sensed his stare.

" Would you just stop? Log dekh rahe! "

He realized what kind of stupid act he was doing for so long.

" Aise kya ghur rahe ho mujhe? Kabhi dekha nahi? ", she whispered.

" Dekha toh hai par apki yeh look toh bade naseeb se dekhne ko miltay ", he tried to light up the moment.

" Accha! aisi kya khas baat hai ", she crossed her hands.

" Yeh Saree.. "

" I do wear saree occasionally. It's not new "

" Yeah but not in you know.. ", he tried to explain.

" But not like the way how a married women dressed like, right? With this mangarsutra and.. si..sindoor ", she removed her gaze from him.

" Tarika I mean "

" Bohot pasand hai naa tumhe mera yeh look? I see ", she signed deeply.

Heck! he made her sad and so with this topic. He was feeling low.

She glanced at him. His tensed face make her heart pound. She too felt as she re-opened his wound.

" Abhi.. ", she was about to say something

but the nurse interrupted.

" Mr and Mrs Kumar next you are "

" Chale ", she smiled.

Her smile made his heart pound and he too started smiling unknowingly.

Someone said the right words, A smile is the most beautiful curve on a women body.

He dumped all the thought and followed her.

" Please, come in ", the doctor voice brought him out of his thoughts.

He almost forgot the fact that they was on disguise.

" Have a seat "

They silently sat down.

" Hello Mr and Mrs Kumar. I know you both are in trouble. I am here to help you guys out. Consider me as your friend ", Doctor said smilingly

They looked at each other.

He secretly messaged Daya that they are in the chamber.

**Oh! the loveliest couple are in disguise what will happen next!**

**Kamikaze Knight, Riya, Diya Patel 06, The sparkling aurora , Abhiholic, HidenSEEK06, thevishakhasb. 10, Sangeeta Das, Rida and all my guests, thank you so so much for your precious review. I am really grateful. **

**Hope you have enjoyed** **the ****chapter. **

**Thank you so much for reading.**

**Keep smiling and**

**Keep loving Abhirika..**

**\- Shadow grey 99**


	4. Back on track 4

He secretly messaged to Daya that they were in the chamber.

" You both can share anything with me. No matter how much silly it seems towards you. Just speak it up. It will be our secret ", the doctor said.

" Hmm ", she nodded.

" Brilliant! So, tell me one thing how was your day? "

Again today's incident hit her mind. His behavior, their fight everything was flashing on her memory.

" Mrs. Kumar? ", the doctor spoke.

" Bekar tha! Kya karein kuch logon ke pas toh humare priorities hein nahi hotey ", she said and passed him a look.

" Kya! Kya matlab hai tumhara? "

" Ek minute.. please, calm down ", the doctor tried to stop them.

" Areh what calm down? Yeh pehle mujhe bolne ka mauka toh de ", he raised his voice.

" Accha? Chalo de diya mauka bolo, kya bolna hai? ", she insisted.

" Ahem.. Mr and Mrs Kumar.. ", the doctor interrupted.

They looked at her and the doctor smiled.

" Well.. Ap dono ka arranged marriage tha ya love marriage? "

" Arranged "

" Love "

They spoke together and looked at each other.

" Mr and Mrs Kumar ka pucha hai humara nahi ", he whispered undertone and she rolled her eyes.

" Ahmm.. woh actually Love tha phir arranged kiya gaya ", he smiled sheepishly.

" Okay.. So, you guys have kids? "

" Humein dekhke lagtay?.. ", she was about to say something more but he gripped her wrist and stopped her in a very moment.

" Nahi.. nahi hai bas 6 months huye hai! ", he spoke

" What! ", the doctor was confused.

" M..matlab 6 years! "

" Kuch zyada nahi tha yeh? ", she murmured.

He tightened the fist and winked at her. She tried to remove her hand but he pulled her back and entwined their finger. She passed him a cold stare.

" Okay, so problem kya hai actually? ", the doctor asked.

" Problem yeh hai ki.. isse mera koi chinta nahi " , she burst out.

" Kyun baar baar yeh bol rahi ho? Mujhe us waqt kuch samjh nahi aya tha.. ", he tried to explain.

" Accha! ", she faced him.

" One minute.. ", the doctor interrupted.

They looked at the doctor.

" Listen, to be honest I think you both are perfectly fine. Maybe things are not running on a right track but I truly believe you guys donot need any counseling... because you see ", the doctor pointed towards their entwined hand.

Damn! How could they literary forget the fact that, they were on disguise!

She was hell embarrassed. He loosened the grip and she removed her hand quickly.

Suddenly a message beeped on her phone.

' We are almost there ', she read and showed him.

" Lekin yeh toh meri baat sunti hein nahi ", he uttered according to plan.

She glanced at him.

" Doctor, Aisa koi tarika nahi jisse yeh meri har baat mane "

" Nahi "

" Hypnotism se bhi nahi Dr. Bharti? ", he passed her a look.

" Kya! Kyaa matlab hai apka? "

" Ab matlab bhi hum bataye! "

" Kyun mara Naitik ko? ", Tarika asked.

" Kya.. k..kaun ho tumlog? "

" C.I.D ", the cops entered in the room.

" Yeh sab natak tha! Aplog.. "

" C.I.D se hai ", he smiled.

" Maine usse nahi mara "

" Mara nahi par madat toh kiya ", ACP sir spoke in a sarcastic way.

Suddenly Bharti grabbed Tarika by arm and almost choked her.

" Dekho mujhe jane doh warna "

" Tarika.. "

Abhijeet signaled Purvi and she fired in the air that make Bharti scared . He quickly pulled Tarika towards him . She was coughing badly. He made her sit.

" Dekho.. maine kuch nahi kiya! Mai dar gayi thi ", she pleaded more.

" Abhi baki batein sasural jakey karna ", Purvi spoke and slapped her hard.

They arrested her and moved for the bureau. Abhijeet said he will join them later.

He went towards Tarika.

" Theek ho ", his voice of concern.

He made her drink some water.

She looked at him. He was surely scared.

" Mai theek hoon ", she spoke.

" Sure? ", he touched her chin.

" Hmm ", she look another way.

" Chalo toh phir chalte hai"

" Mai akele chali jawungi "

" Phir wahi zidd, Tarika ", he spoke in a helpless tone.

" Dekho.. "

" Tum chalte ho ki utha ke le jawu? ", he uttered.

" Kya! ", she was confused.

" Utha loon? ", he grabbed her arm.

" Areh.. "

" Haan, waise nahi hoga bohot heavy ho ", he spoke in a one go and started laughing.

" Kya! Mai heavy hoon? Haan? Mai heavy hoon? ", she pushed him back.

" Aah ", he acted.

" Shut up! "

" Tarika ji "

" Chup raho.. ", she stood up and started walking.

" Tarika, suno toh ", he went behind her.

He saw her standing in front of his car that ensure him that maybe she was not mad.

" Tarika "

" Mai drive karungi "

" Par tum ", he was just concerned.

" Keys ", she forwarded her hand

As he had no other choice, he just passed her the car key.

She kept driving silently but her silence was pressurizing his mind.

He wanted to talk to her earnestly.

He eyed towards the reflection of her on the front mirror.

" That bindi is misplaced ", he thought.

He kept watching her shamelessly

" Stop it! ", she uttered.

He smiled sheepishly after getting caught for the second time.

She could feel dancing butterfly on her stomach but she kept that feeling subtle.

He thought to play music and turned on the radio..

She didn't offend.

" Tarika.. "

" Haan "

" Lemme drive na. You are sweating "

" I am not sick ", she spoke and speed up the car speed.

" Hey.. hey.. mere gussa car pe maat nikalo ", he said.

She stared at him and then almost double up the speed. She was driving really faster.

His heart started pounding faster. Yes, he was scared.

He was scared of that she will end up hurting herself.

" Damn.. this women ", he thought.

" Tarika.. stop it ", he almost screamed.

" Shut up ", she kept driving.

Suddenly he noticed something. He saw some tear beads rolling down her cheeks. His heart pinched.

Then he realized the car speed is getting normal.

It was decreasing .. decreasing with every fresh tear.

Silence..

He realized they left their home behind. Where were they going!

" Ahmm "

He was desperate simultaneously he really didn't know how to start the conversation.

He raised the music volume .

**_Lafzon Se Jo Tha Pare_**

_**Kh****alipan Ko Jo Bhare..**_

She glanced at him.

**_Kuch Toh Tha Tere Mere Darmiyaan_**

" Woh ", he spoke.

**_Rishte Ko Kya Modh Doon_**

**_Naata Yeh Ab Todh Doon.._**

She lowered the speed and signed heavily.

**_Phir Yunhi Chodh Doon, Darmiyaan.._**

" Tarika ji "

**_Benaam Rishta Woh.._**

She stopped the car.

**_Benaam Rishta Woh, Bechain Karta Jo.._**

" Benaam rishtaa ", holding the steering tight she uttered.

Her voice above whisper. He pressed her shoulder.

**_Ho Na Sake Jo Bayaan, Darmiyaan.._**

" Bandh karo yeh song ", her frustrated voice.

He turned of the music.

" Things are getting worse ", he thought.

He looked outside the window. Tried to figure out the place.

No traffic.. calm and quite empty road.

He heard some sobbing sound and immediately turned towards her.

Holding the steer wheel tightly with both hand she was weeping against it.

" Tarika, please suno toh "

She sat straight and faced him.

" Tari.. "

He couldn't complete the sentence as she crushed herself against him. Holding him really tight in a warm embrace finally she spoke,

" It's hard ", and sobbed more.

He rubbed her back and hold her close.

" I am sorry ", he whispered against her neck.

" Me too "

" Please, don't be sorry ", he ruffled her curls.

The embrace turned something more intoxicating , more wanting, never ending.

Surely, the moment was declaring deep commitment of their never wanting to be apart.

He let her cry on his arms. Her warm breath was bathing his skin. He closed his eyes in guilt. Then hold her tight filling every inches of gap between them.

After a while they get apart.

He grabbed her both hands and said,

" Will you forgive me? "

He looked directly into her eyes.

" Will you? ", she smiled.

Their forehead touched and he smiled big.

Then softly cupped her face.

" Thank you ", he whispered.

Slience..

" Toh ab.. ghar jana hai ya yahi rehne ka irada hai, Tarika ji "

" Ghar zyada duur bhi toh nhi hai "

" Umm haan.. mine is closer "

" Hmm.. "

" Hmm? ", he raised his brows.

" Hmm hmm ", she started driving.

" Kaha? ", he was confused.

" Movie dekhne ", she laughed.

" Woh ticket toh... "

" Ghar pe buddhu "

" Mera ghar? "

" Nahi.. mera. Kya Abhijeet! "

" Dekho gu..gu.. ussa maat karo "

"Haha ", she laughed loudly.

She was driving slowly, humming some song. He tried to guess the song then dumped the idea.

He started observing her. She took a quick glance at him and smiled.

" Is she blushing ", he thought

" Areh.. Bindi kahaan gaya! ", he uttered.

" Kya! "

" Woh bindi tha naa... ", he was embarrassed.

" Abhijeet tum bhi naa.. "

**Soon they reached his residence..**

They went inside.

" Window kholdo zara.. It's suffocating! ", she said.

He opened the window. She started arranging the pillow.

" Rehne dijiye Tarika ji, mai.. mai karta hoon na "

" Tum rehne doh! ", she showed him palm.

" Kitne baar bola sofe pe mat soya karo. Sunta hein nahi ", she murmured.

" I was tired aur.. ", he stopped as he received her dead stare.

" I am hungry ", she said plainly.

" Haan woh toh mujhe lag hein raha tha.. "

" Kuch kahaan tumne ! "

" Umm.. I can cook Noodles ! "

" Haha! Good that you didn't say, I can cook water! ", she started laughing.

" I love her smile ", he thought.

" Oh! Mister ", she called him.

" Haan? "

" Why you are smiling? "

" Can't say..It's a secret ", he winked.

" Stop it.. "

" Kuch order karu? Umm pizza "

" Unhu ", she denied.

" Cheat diet ", he offered .

" NO "

" Tab toh... "

" Pasta? "

" I am not good at this "

" But I am ", she passed him a winning smile.

He saw she fold her pallu behind and went towards the kitchen. He wondered how much comfortable she is with this house.

" One day.. I hope "

He smiled over his own thought.

" Mai kuch madad karu? "

" Yeah "

" Haan tell me ", he sound excited.

" Idhar baitho ", she pointed and he sat down.

" Now? "

" Asei raho.. Do not touch anything "

" Tarika.. ", he made a face.

She started cooking. He was observing her action.. enjoying actually.

**After some time..**

" Here, taste it ", she offered him a piece.

Spicy aroma tickled his nose. He took it in a one go.

" Arehhh garam hai ", she almost screamed.

" Ooo.. pehle bolna tha na "

" Pani pee lo "

She started serving. He went towards her.

" Ab yeh mai karunga.. ", he grabbed the spoon.

" Okay.. "

She noticed something and then softly touched his lip.

" Teekha tha? "

" Thodasa "

" Oh! "

" But I can handle "

" Really! "

" Try me "

She just nodded.

" Woh.. Tarika ji "

" Hmm ", she responded while placing the snacks bowl on the table.

Having no response from him she paused working.

" Kya baat hai? "

" Tumne mujhe maaf toh kiya na? ", he touched her chin and made her look towards him.

" Beshaq "

" Then promise me.. promise me ke jo bhi kuch hua hum dubara kabhi nahi dohrayenge.. "

" Abhi.. "

" Please, Tarika. It's killing me inside "

" Bhul jawo.. ", she smiled.

" Pasta thanda ho rahe ", she alerted.

He too knew she was trying to avoid the topic.

"Umm movie dekhe kya? ", she switched on the TV.

" Thanks for the snacks ", he said.

" Hmpff! stop being too formal ", she made a face.

" Tum bhi khawo na "

" Nahi "

" Tarika..

" Shut up "

" Tarika ji.. " he said and rounded his arm around her.

" Tarika ji, suno toh "

" Hey.. ", she playfully hit him and smiled shyly.

He was enjoying her nervousness.

" Stop staring at me. ", she palmed her face.

" I am sorry, my highness but I can't ", he spoke.

" Did I accidentally mixed wine in the Pasta? ", she teased him.

" Well I have got something more alluring than that ", he teased her more.

She turned scarlet.

She switched off the TV and turned towards him.

" Accha Abhi ", she went closer.

" Hmm "

" Woh Shayeri... tumne ne hein bheji na? "

" Tarika.. "

" Tell me naa.. " , she demanded.

" Nahi.. "

" Phirse Abhi "

" Areh! maine bheja nahi par.. par likha maine hai "

She was confused.

"Woh toh Daya ne bhejh diya. Computer mai tha ", he was hell embarrassed.

"Hahaha! Daya bhi naa.. Par tumne likkha! Seriously! "

" Koi Shaq? "

" Ummm.. ", she laughed out.

" Tarika ji "

" Toh sunawo.. Kya likha tha ", she traced his contour of his face.

" Apko pata toh hai ", he gulped in tension.

" Phirbhi ", she bent a bit more over him.

He was about to say something but a sudden phone call interrupted.

" Tch ", he received the call.

She then tried to make a distance from him but he caught her by wrist.

" Ek minute ", he made a gesture.

He cut the call and said,

" Bureau mai bulaya hai "

" Hum dono ko? "

" Hmm urgent ", he signed.

" Aise Saree mai! "

" Urgent ", he repeated.

" Fine.. "

" Eat first "

She nodded.

" Mai gaari nikalta hoon "

She finished the meal and took a quick touch up. Locked the door and rushed towards him.

" Tarika, Daya bol raha tha itni jaldi bhi nahi hai. Toh tumhe ghar drop kar doon? "

" Nahi I am comfortable ", she smiled.

" Toh.. "

" You know I have a better plan "

" Plan?"

" Car se nahi.. "

" Toh! "

" Chalke jaye? Walk bhi ho jayega ", she tried to explain.

He knew that what she was expecting.

Some quality time, a bit space. Surely he wanted it too.

" Chale ", he forwarded his hand and she happily agreed.

Her face was glowing. He could feel finally everything is back on the track.

**Apki**** hothon ki ****muskurahat sada bani rahe, yeh dua hai meri.."**

" Haan! "

**" ****In ankhon ke chamak ko kisiki nazaar na lage, yeh fariyad hai meri.****. ", **

he moved a bit closer.

Her eyes moisted.

**Bebas yeh kayanaat agar kare judaa humein, toh hogi woh bhi****M****anzoor- e -Khuda.**

He cupped her face with his both hands and said,

**K****yunki ap Mohabbat nahi Amanaat hai meri.**

" Hey..you are making me emotional ", a tear slipped from her eyes.

" Well, you look pretty when you cry too ", he smirked.

" So smart huh "

" Haha ", he hold her hand.

" Oh! its just to comforting ", he thought

" Isn't it a perfect fit! ", she thought at the same time.

They looked at each other and passed a meaningful smile. A smile of sheer happiness and achievement.

They stepped forward together leaving all the evil past behind for a new start.

**\- The End..**

**Finally! Completed. Hope you guys have enjoyed.**

**Thank you so much for reading. Stay happy, stay bless, keep smiling and**

**keep loving Abhirika.**

**\- Shadow grey 99**


End file.
